Lichtenberg Figures
by Seisyll
Summary: Eddie's not exactly sure what was going through his head when he offered to write in a coma diary in place of his co-worker's obviously distraught family. But when Iris West turns to look at him with tearful almond eyes shining with gratification, his heart warms and-well, he'll figure it out. ...Eventually Barry will wake up and find himself a brother. (Hopefully Barry liked him.)
1. Entry I

**A/N: This was inspired by UselessWreckage's _Excerpts From a Coma Diary_. I though the premise was awesome-and Barry, you know, was in an actual coma. I felt like it was super glossed over? Like, nine months dude! You missed a lot! Did no one think to update you? What actually happened during your coma? The people want to know!**

 **So yeah! Inspiration credit definitely belongs to them. If you're into BBC Merlin (and consequently Merlin/Arthur), give it a read! But other than initial inspiration; the writing, sweat shed from research, and plot is mine. (Obviously the characters and DC are not mine. But that's fanfiction for you.)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Full summary: Eddie's not exactly sure what was going through his head when he offered to write in a coma diary in place of his co-worker's obviously distraught family. But when Iris West turns to look at him with tearful almond eyes shining with gratification, his heart warms and-well, he'll figure it out._

 _Oddly, writing to this comatose guy makes him feel closer to him than anyone he had been in acquaintance with in Keystone (or ever, really). And the dude hadn't even shown signs of being conscious. Go figure. (Of course, with his father being the not-so-liked right hand of Keystone's mayor and himself having been in and out of various hospitals, he really didn't have it in him to socialise with otherwise fake people.)_

 _Eddie was bent and determined to make himself a genuine family Central. Better than the cold disappointment of his father and his emotionally absent mother. And Barry would wake up and find himself a brother. (Hopefully Barry liked him.)_

* * *

〝The Particle Accelerator-the invention so many bright minds were looking forward to-blew. It promised medical and scientific advancements, but all it delivered was destruction.

Yesterday evening, December 21, 2013, a complication arose to make it blow that still hasn't been made clear to the general populace. The storm that rolled in before the accelerator turned on seemed to have been strengthened by the explosion and Central is projected to have severe overcast and scattered showers for the next foreseeable weeks.

Everyone is urged to stay inside with their families this holiday season and to let the professionals scout the damage and find missing people. If you have a need to file a missing persons report you are urged to file it online. Do not come in person as the precincts are all packed and we don't know what kind of effect the explosion had on our surroundings. Do not call the emergency or CCPD lines unless you have an immediate need. Keep these lines open for those who need it now.

There will be supply vans, ambulances, and food trucks making rounds to help displaced families and injured citizens. If you are unaffected and willing to help, check local shelter and community centre websites for what you can donate and how you can volunteer.

The teams at STAR Labs are currently doing what they can to access damage and figure out what actually happened. No one (presumably outside of STAR) has seen Harrison Wells in person since, however he has made sizeable donations to local shelters, food banks, and hospitals. Is he trying to atone for his mistakes?

For any questions or concerns stay updated with us. We will be posting hourly updates. As always: stay connected. Thank you and stay safe.

-CCPN December 22, 2013; 0700〞

.

.

.

Hey, Allen. This is Eddie Thawne, you know, new guy at the precinct? We ran into each other a couple of times but never really talked. I actually overheard Detective West's daughter calling me pretty boy to you shortly after I transferred and I kinda felt too awkward to talk to you afterwards. ...no hard feelings. ̶I̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶.̶ ̶M̶y̶ ̶a̶p̶p̶e̶a̶r̶a̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶t̶r̶a̶c̶t̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶k̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶.̶

I don't actually know when you're going to be able to read this. I really hope it'll be soon, for your family's sake. (And the Science Department's; the lead CSI has been throwing fits about his 'workload' now. It's only been a week or so since you've been out of commission but apparently you took on more of a workload than you let be known. I see you.) The doctor-I think she's a doctor, I mean I hope she is-said that it'd be a good idea to keep a coma journal because they aren't sure how long you'll be out. That you'll be able to read this when you wake up instead of floundering and asking questions no one knows quite how to answer. So. This is your coma diary thing. Day one of you having been stabalised and at STAR labs out of...who knows how many days. It was a long night/morning for the doctor-she looks exhausted. But I think you're giving her something to do. Something to focus on. She lost her fiance in the explosion. I'd say something but I don't know her well enough and I don't think pity from a stranger is what she needs.

You're probably confused on why I'm writing this and not your (adopted? foster?) sister. I mean, you and I don't really know each other. So far I think you've only heard of me as 'Detective Handsome' from Det. West (am I offended? Flattered? Confused? I mean I do have ears and bullpen gossip isn't subtle.) but we've never shared more than two words to each other. But she's-West's daughter-is too upset to write. I said I'd do it for her. I followed her and her dad in today because Cap. Singh (low key) wanted to know how you were doing but didn't want to upset Det. West by asking him to come into work. Singh's given him a couple of weeks off, so I'm kinda filling in for his and his partner's position. I'm also hoping to strike up a friendship with him, too, because your foster/adoptive (?) dad seems like a cool guy. (You know how you can tell about someone by the contents of their work-space? Oh, he has this one picture of you and Iris standing in front of the local high school. Det. Chyre told me-before-it was y'all's first day of high school. It's really cute. You look like you wanted to be anywhere but there and West's daughter looks ready to take on the world.)

Okay so I'm kinda rambling now and filling up a page. I'll try to keep these entries one page each. Um, I'll try to update as often as I can. Like I said, I'm filling in for West and his partner, so it's unlikely I'll be able to come in every day and write something down (even more unlikely I'll have something important enough to write down each day) but I'll try to update you as well as I can on everyone. Work relations and general news. I don't actually know what you get up to outside of work but the doctor gave me your apartment key and wallet and West mentioned something about a turtle so...I guess I'll go find out your address from Singh and feed your turtle? I'll ask around about what you're interested in, too. So you'll have things you actually care about to be updated on. Besides your family. And what happened with the Accelerator. ̶A̶n̶d̶ ̶I̶'̶d̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶.̶.̶

Get well soon! Or...yeah.

Eddie

P.S. I'll include relevant news articles for you in between the pages. Hope they help.

* * *

 **For any Hartley fans here-I'm going more off of the first script of the pilot episode where Harley is part of the scientist bunch. (Because ffnet is a butt about html formatting and links: look up 'flash pilot pdf' and should be the first one.) I just love his character in the Flash comics (I've only read up to 1990s Flash but I'm sure 52 Hartley is awesome too) and also he deserves better (aka more roles). ...low key might go for Hartmon, despite my fondness of Goldenvibe.**

 **But like I said/hinted, as the first half of this is going to be written by/POV Eddie (and various guests), there won't be that much of a focus on romantic relationships. (Aside from the Iris/Eddie.)**

 **Eddie, in my opinion, also deserves better. There are hints of a more in-depth past in the pilot script that was completely taken out in the episode that actually aired. So definitely want to flesh out his past some. But yeah! Hope y'all are as excited to read this as I am excited to continue it.**

 **Also ffnet killed all of my formatting creativity. RIP me.**

 **Comments are love! xx**


	2. Entry II

**A/N: I'm aiming for a stream-of-consciousness sorta style. I feel like that's how a lot of people write when they journal. Just whatever touches their mind first and it flowing kind of organically. Hopefully I've captured this and it doesn't come across awkward. Enjoy!**

* * *

12-29-13

Hey, Allen! I'm not exactly sure what I'm going for with these entries but I guess I'm doing the front-back thing and now I'm wishing I didn't use a felt tip pen-hopefully it won't bleed through too bad. But you probably don't care about that! It's been two days since the first entry...actually, I'll start putting the date at the top of the pages. ...At least I remembered now and not later.

So you missed Christmas. But to be fair, I'm pretty sure everyone was more focused on the chaos rather than the holiday season. Iris had set up a little cartoon tree in here days ago and she gave me presents from her and West to run to your apartment with. (Since I'm now the apparent keeper of it now. I moved your turtle to my flat, by they way. I think he's confused but it's fine. I just felt like I might not be able to feed him every day at your apartment, you know? He's growing on me.) Anyway, I got you something small for Christmas. So did Captain Singh, but I think it's just recipes from his husband-which, Mediterranean food? Yes please. I might copy some of those. I set the presents under your coffee table. In other news, Hartley looks ready to punt the tiny tree across the lab. (Probably because it starts singing at random intervals.)

Okay, so there's flowers. A whole lot of flowers. There's about 20 bouquets wrapped in the same foil. The tag on one of them says 'Oliver Queen'. Which is… something. I don't know how you two know each other? I asked Hartley, Cisco, and Caitlin-oh, Cisco and Hartley are two of the mechanical engineers here and Caitlin is a biochemist who is acting as your doctor of sorts, I mean she has a doctorate in biology (look at me finally knowing names). I wanted to ask Dr. Wells as well but… He seems kinda off. I mean, it might just because he lost his ability to walk when the particle accelerator went off but... His gaze is unnerving (I'd say almost all-knowing?) and there's a weird vibe about him and it … makes me uneasy, honestly, I'm just not gonna talk to him directly. Ever. Hopefully.

But I'm not the only one. Hartley tends to flinch when he hears Wells' wheelchair coming and subtly makes sure there's always a person or desk in between them. And Hartley just seems generally uneasy around him. I seem to be the only one who notices this, though. Caitlin and Wells play chess often all comradely-like and Cisco treats him like a cool uncle. I'll stop talking about it because I know you (overheard from Iris) respect him a lot as a scientist.

Speaking of chess, Hartley absolutely kicks butt at it. Well, he kicked mine. We seem to be grouped together often because Caitlin's generally aloof and either attending to you or researching, Cisco and Hartley have this frenemy thing, and both he and I stay out of Wells' way. He's pretty decent until he feels the need to raise his hackles (at mainly Cisco). So basically he's cool when he's not acting pretentious. If I didn't know better I'd say that Hartley's interested in Cisco.

Anyway! Got off track. I asked them if they knew how they know about you knowing Oliver. They didn't know. Probably because you didn't actually meet them. Well. When conscious. Hartley just chastised me (I'm very amused how someone can sound both indignant and condescending. Caitlin made a comment about Queen being a celebrity crush of his. And then Hartley said "why would I be jealous of our potato." If you were wondering, he's taken to calling you a potato. I am unsure if it is a fond nickname or not. His humour is really dry and his general language is sarcasm.) I do remember the Captain complaining about you running off to Starling for a case so maybe that was it? West is still on leave, so I wasn't able to ask him, either.

Cisco and I have been snooping through your Facebook page. (I may have your phone and you're kinda logged into everything so I might have friended Cisco and myself. Is that a breach of privacy? I really can't tell. Hartley had just suggested we hack into your account but I couldn't let that happen right in front of me for moral reasons. But it's not like we can ask you. So.) Cisco's ecstatic that your tastes in sci-fi movies line up. I think he's writing down things to debate with you about. He's also highly amused by your apparent like of Lady Gaga. I'm more interested in that you liked Billy Joel and Michael Jackson. But to each their own. Says you're into musicals on your interests page, but the only musical you have actually 'liked' is Singing in the Rain. Is there a particular reason behind this?

Hartley stopped being interested after we got into your account legally, but then was interested again when Cisco readout that you are fluent in French. Get ready because I think he's going to verbally battle you en Français the moment you open your eyes.

Cisco just asked Iris about it and she said your mom was native to France. That's pretty neat. The Thawne family hails from Germany, but I'm far from a first generation American. I'm pretty sure we've been around the Keystone area for a while near the German district (go figure). Cisco's family is from Colombia-I think he said he's third generation. Caitlin said she's Irish-and then Iris said the Wests have a lot of Irish in them, too, as well as being African American. Harley said he's Polish and Italian. Wells just kind of looked blankly at us, before looking me straight in the eye to say, "I'm of German descent as well." I can't remember if I squeaked out "small world" or just plain squeaked but if Harley tells you I stepped behind him I absolutely did not. Of course this then got us turned to cultural Christmas traditions, it was this whole big thing. I would have loved to hear if your mother had any specific traditions around this time of year. Iris said you usually are more subdued and play it close to chest. No one should have to feel like that. Come next season you're going to have so much holiday spirit you won't know what to do with it. We're planning a big potluck with some signature dishes. I make a mean bratkartoffeln and I aim to get some fat on those bones.

Anyway. Iris was sitting in here with you yesterday, too, for a while but she told me she had to leave to take some breathers. It's only been a week and a half? But you really are a big part of their lives. Of course they're affected and you better not think otherwise. I promise I'll kick your butt if you do. I'm almost jealous of how close knit you and the West's are. I'd love to have something like that-you better appreciate it.

Do get well soon. Or, I guess you will be well when you read this. Well, not well, I assume you'd have to go through therapy...Caitlin's thinking it might be a couple more weeks before you wake up. Speaking of Iris again, there's one bouquet of roses and lavender in this bunch from her. They look really beautiful. She seems really great, from what I've seen of her since I've come to Central. I came in yesterday to write something down but she was sitting with you and I didn't want to disturb her. She sits in here often and cries when she holds your hand when she visits (according to Caitlin and Cisco). I didn't know what she was saying to you yesterday-I tried to keep my distance because it would be rude to impose. I guess you know what she says. Caitlin and Hartley were arguing earlier about how much coma patients can hear.

Yeah. Anyway. Just know you're usually surrounded by really interesting people who care for your well being. Never a dull moment. And this was a lot more than one page. Sorry. Going to shut up now. (Is it "shut up" when it's written words?)

All the best, Eddie.

P.S. There's a photo of you surrounded with a bunch of flowers behind the article from the first entry.

P.P.S. The STAR Labs printer room is crazy big. Actually, this whole place is. You know you're on level 21B? Not to mention all the basement levels. Yikes. I'd hate to get lost in here. Levels 10-60A are completely sectioned off. The exhaust from the explosion released heavily from that side so the rooms over there are pretty much wrecked. Small victories that it wasn't near the water. That would have been hell to clean up. Okay definitely shutting up this time.

* * *

 **Fun fact: STAR Labs is the BC Place Stadium in Vancouver. (The exterior, anyway.)**

 **Which is 204 feet tall. In personal homes the floor to ceiling height is around 10 feet. So the building could be equated to about 20 stories. But the BC Place doesn't have the 3 spires that STAR Labs does. The spires seem to be double the height of the lower parts. So 20 stories for the lower parts and plus 40 stories for the individual spires?**

 **I'm gonna take some liberties and place the cortex bridge in the spire facing the bay, a floor up from the main building/disk shape. (Because of the sky lights in the show. The building slants outwards in the bottom of the disk and outwards on the spires. Which is how the windows are oriented in the cortex. Also if it's facing the bay and not the buildings around it, no one can easily look in the windows and see-oops, secret identity. Plus spire A is kinda decimated. So it couldn't be that one. Spire C directly faces a business building.)**

 **So that's how I came up with 21B. Spire/Section B 21st floor level.**

 **I probably over thought this. No regrets.**

 _Guest: Hey there! I also love and miss Eddie, but I'm sure you've guessed that! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I hope this one lived up to your excitement. x_


	3. Entry III

12-31-13

Hello again, Barry.

New Year's Eve. This is exciting. Ringing out the old year, that is. Here's to next year being much better than this one, the city coming out if this on top, and to you waking up next year. Fingers crossed.

Another particle accelerator update: there are 17 confirmed deaths from the explosion. One of which was Detective Chyre. West is taking it hard, and I can only imagine how Fred's children are doing. My extreme condolences. From what I understand, you grew up knowing him from him working with Det. West. I didn't know him well, but he seemed like a great guy.

There are many other people still missing and countless people injured. Animals missing, too (pets and zoo. It's a little concerning).

There is talk of Harrison Wells being sued or STAR Labs being shut down indefinitely, but it doesn't seem like it'll take. Wells, himself, is now paralysed from the waist down. I think this has placated the general public as some kind of "punishment" for his actions. Although, it was just an accident. He couldn't have known the destruction the particle accelerator would have wrought.

I started going in for coffee runs for everyone in the morning (West just wants me to check in on Iris and report back without making it to obvious. Despite him being on leave, he texts me to get daily updates about what's going on in the precinct's police station, too). She told me you were really hyped about the accelerator and the clean energy it could have provided for the Gem Cities, not to mention the scientific and medical advancements. She, however, isn't science savvy like you are (her words) and I have to say, neither am I, so we couldn't get too deep into the implications it could have had. I think talking about it just made her sad and now, thinking back on it, I kinda feel bad for bringing it up.

She covered half of the order today. Which was sweet. I hope she doesn't feel obligated to pay me back for stepping in for West and his partner. I honestly did it because I want them to be able to be by your side and to...recuperate, I guess is the word I'm looking for.

And you deserve to have someone by your side when you wake up. Especially someone who cares about you. I̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶w̶a̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶u̶p̶ ̶a̶l̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶a̶ ̶h̶o̶s̶p̶i̶t̶a̶l̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶w̶e̶l̶l̶. I mean, I understand what it is to be in your place. That and I hate hospitals. They're cold, impersonal, and the food sucks. Technically you're in a lab. I can't tell if that's better or worse. All the machines you're attached to remind me of a big science experiment or something. I wonder what they're tracking? Not everything you're being monitored with is what I recognise as purely medical.

So like I said in the beginning. New Year's Eve. I'm the last one in the building. Besides janitors, that is. Wells went home forever ago, Hartley and Caitlin are having a slumber party, and Cisco has family in Central he's partying with. ...is it sad that I'm in a lab with a comatose guy? I actually don't have anywhere else to be.

Whatever. I put a little party hat on your head. You look adorable. I put on the countdown to the ball drop on my phone. I don't know if you hear it or not. It's playing music. (Thankfully not Lady Gaga. Cisco has been playing her non-stop. He swears that you're going to wake up because of it.)

How do you feel about New Year's resolutions?

I think they're rubbish. At least, the outlandish ones. I feel like some people make unattainable resolutions and just kinda wish every day that it was getting done instead of doing it. And the only reason I say "unattainable" is because they don't have the drive to get up and do something about it or they're too broad. And they push off to the next year. And the next year-you get the picture.

I, myself, set smaller specific manageable goals by rule of thumb. Like learning self defense, or staying away from corn syrup, or losing weight in that you're toning your body, etc (some of my past ones, that I have completed thank you very much).

But I do have sort of a broad goal this year-it's to make a place for myself here in Central. Maybe a bit out there. But I don't want to "fit in". I tried doing that in Keystone when I got detective status. I felt like I wasn't being true to myself, you know?

You're easy to talk to. Write to. Whatever.

I guess because you're comatose and can't judge me. What does that say about my social skills?

"Breaking news: Edmund Malcolm Thawne can only open up to unconscious people! Back to you, Fred!"

15 minutes. I think I'm going to do a cleanse. And not just for the past year. I really just need to put Keystone and everything in the past behind me and move on. Fresh start. I can do this. I'm going to do this. If I never set foot in that city again it'll be too soon.

As for a general update on how you're doing… well, I think I can maybe get Caitlin to write down more details with medical jargon later. Your breathing sounded rattling when you first came in-probably from how hard you hit the shelves when you were flung into them. You got some fractures from it, too. But she says your breathing sounds relatively normal now, aside from some wheezing. Speaking of you being flung into the shelf-man, you are bruised, cut, and like...some of those chemicals got on you and into your cuts and made your skin bubble and turn weird colours and… yeah. Caitlin had to cut off some stuff but she stitched it up real nice. The good thing is, miraculously, you didn't get any cuts or chemicals on your face. But your face is pretty bruised. It's more yellow-green toned now...kinda makes you look more sickly and frail. At least you'll probably have some really cool looking scars. We could start a club. Maybe I'll show you mine some day. You'll have to wake up first.

5 minutes. I'm feeling really relieved. It's l_v^v^ ….Ignore that random squiggle.

Lord, the lights shut off. Apparently the staff is gone. Thankfully I have a flashlight on my belt. Came here straight from my shift-so haven't changed yet.

And it's midnight. Happy New Year. This is actually a pretty great spot to watch fireworks from. And because the lights are off it's really nice over here.

I think I'm gonna head home now.

-x-

Update: I have been locked inside the building. Now that the fireworks have stopped it's pretty creepy. And the only noises in this room is your breathing and all the machines. (And the other creepy noises I can't account for so I'm going to casually ignore them.)

There's a cot over there so I guess I'll use it. I have to be back at the precinct in 5 hours anyway. Oh well. Night, Barry.

Your mildly terrified watch-dog, Eddie.


	4. Entry IV

01-01-14

Hey Barry!

So sleeping in here absolutely sucked, not that I really slept, and I almost gave Caitlin a heart attack when she walked in and turned on the lights. But the good news is she showed me Cisco's secret stash of energy drinks *and* she keeps an extra toothbrush and dry shampoo in her purse. Purses are amazing. I should get one. I am dead tired. Okay, I'm going to see if I can get Caitlin to add a medical update of sorts to this journal so you can see what's going on. I'm going to be late for work, though. Sorry my entry is so short today. Hope Caitlin makes up for it.

All the best, Eddie.

-x-

 **Patient Name** : Allen, Bartholomew Henry

 **Transfer Date** : 12/26/13

 **DOB** : 03/14/1989

 **Height** : 6'1

 **Weight** : 165 lb

 **Allergies** : contact dermatitis, seasonal

 **Medical** **History** : childhood asthma, chicken pox, anxiety, depression, stress-induced hypertension, concussions, low fibre, noted insomniac

 **Medication** **Treatment** **For** : (past) anxiety, (current) depression, (current) insomnia, (as needed) seasonal allergies

 **Notes** :

13:00: Patient went into cardiac arrest.

Cardiopulmonary resuscitation was performed on patient with satisfactory effects. Tracheostomy tube has been replaced after seizures frequently due to displacement. Patient no longer needs oxygen mask.

Unsure whether patient is in coma due to apparent head trauma (see lacerations near base of neck and bruises on temples) or from a system overload from the electric current. No exit wound noted. Thankfully, coma was not caused by a stroke-the oxygen levels in the brain are relatively normal.

If the coma was brought on by head trauma, the prognosis for a positive recovery is unfavourable.

Cannot access patient's recovery of functions until patient has regained consciousness. As of now, muscle mass has not depleted yet.

Note that there is an extremely abnormal amount of electrical activity in patient's brain and extremities.

Patient's heart still continues in a state of tachycardia. The underlying cause of this condition is still unknown.

Patient does not have a history of persistent smoking, alcohol consumption, no allergies to any administered medications, no previous heart, lung (aside from juvenile asthma), or brain conditions. There is no concrete reason for patient to be in a state of near constant tachycardia.

Have tried:

-Cold compress on face

-Administering antiarrhythmic medications by injection to basilic vein

-Electrical therapy

However, all methods have failed as atrial fibrillation still persists.

I am hesitant to engage in any type of surgery (such as cardiac ablation to prevent the extremely abnormal electrical signals from moving through patient's heart or to add an IDC) as I am not exactly qualified for such.

So far, patient has acted negatively or not at all to attempts to fix irregular heartbeat. Seems to be somewhat fine untreated (aside from persisting seizures).

Note that the number of seizures and flatlines are decreasing as time goes on but are still persisting.

MRI is scheduled for three weeks, when STAR Labs acquires the needed machines.

Today's Glasgow Coma Scale Test had a total of 5/15 points. Within normal range for a coma patient. Could be higher. Will attempt another GCS test tomorrow morning.

Note that patient is moved periodically to prevent bedsores.

 _Dr. Caitlin Snow_

P.S. I am not a medical doctor, if there are discrepancies do not hold me to them. Everything has been double to triple checked by myself and other scientists.

From now on I will be updating your (Bartholomew Allen's) medical information in the correct medical journal instead of this one as to not fill this book with medical jargon. I will convey important updates to Mr. Thawne as they come up.

* * *

 **Damn it, Jim, I'm a college student, not a doctor!**

 **If anyone sees like... a mistake in reasoning in this chapter... please tell me ;;;;;**

 _Logan: I miss Eddie too! I'm excited to be writing more. Thank you. :)_


End file.
